happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Theft Ever
Big Theft Ever is the 7th episode of the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Show and the 7th episode of Season 1. In this episode, Lifty and Shifty and their friends are pulling off a big heist that Jodine and Connie must stop. Cast Starring: * Lifty & Shifty * Scar Face * Mugsy * Lefty * Junky * Slapo * Jodine & Connie Featuring: * Cuddles * Giggles * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Toothy Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot Lifty and Shifty along with Scar Face, Mugsy, Lefty, Junky, and Slapo are at Lifty and Shifty's apartment planning their greatest heist ever. They target the museum to rob priceless gold coins and other artifacts. The group maps outs the locations of where the stuff is and who should steal it. A few days later, the group heads to the museum and spread out to to their locations. Cuddles and Giggles are viewing priceless coins from El Der ado. Junky pops up out of nowhere and grabs the coins. Lifty and Shifty steal gold coins from a treasure chest. Toothy calls 911 and reports what is going on. Jodine and Connie tell Toothy they are on their way. Slapo and Lefty steal crown jewels from an exhibit displaying crown jewels. Pop and Cub and Uncle Fuzzy notice and Pop yells at them but Slapo punches Pop in the nose causing it to bleed. Scar Face steals some relics from an Aztec exhibit. A couple of Generic Tree Friends notice and Scar Face kills them with his machine gun. Jodine and Connie arrive at the museum and start going after Lifty and Shifty and the group in hot pursuit. Lifty and Shifty and Slapo, Mugsy, Junky, Lefty and Scar Face make a run for it but Jodine and Connie lock down the museum and corner the group. Lifty and Shifty run in one direction with Jodine following them, Lefty, Junky, Slapo. Mugsy and Scar Face go another direction with Connie hot on their tail. As Lifty and Shifty run they hide inside giant vases. Jodine is left confused until Lifty and Shifty start laughing. Jodine pulls out her gun and forces Lifty and Shifty out of the vases. Lefty, Junky, Slapo, Mugsy and Scar Face are by a dinosaur exhibit and hide. But Connie sees their legs and captures them. Later, Jodine and Connie handcuff Lifty and Shifty and their friends and send them to jail. Toothy thanks them and they reward him with some cash. In jail, Lifty and Shifty as well as Slapo, Junky, Mugsy, Lefty and Scar Face are playing cards while listening to public radio. Lifty and Shifty argue over who is cheating, ending the episode. Moral: "Crime doesn't pay!" Deaths * Two Generic Tree Friends die when Scar Face shoots them with his machine gun. Injuires * Pop is punched in the nose by Slapo and suffers a nosebleed. Destruction * Various pieces of glass break during the heist. Goofs * Cub's diaper turns gray when Slapo punches Pop. In the next shot when Pop notices that he is bleeding, Cub's diaper returns to its usual color. Trivia * Only the Generic Tree Friends die in this episode. * As Jodine and Connie are on the phone as Toothy calls 911, a TV screen is showing the COPS logo.